Mektoub
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: L'enfant avait un destin à accomplir. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Peu importe à quel point elle aurait souhaité le faire. Label SPPS.


**Mektoub**

Elle pouvait sentir dans son cou le souffle de l'enfant, et à chaque petite expiration, elle pouvait entendre son cœur se briser.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le garçonnet avait un destin à accomplir, et il ne le remplirait pas s'il demeurait avec elle et son clan. Les enfants du vent, comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes. Les nomades, comme les appelaient les sédentaires avec tout le mépris dont ils étaient capables.

Leur attitude se comprenait, après tout, les enfants du vent étaient les descendants de ceux qui avaient été exilés des villages pour un quelconque crime, se regroupant en bandes pour se protéger des dangers que recélaient les territoires de l'Est. Aujourd'hui encore, un banni partait fréquemment s'intégrer à un clan itinérant.

Ils étaient les maudits, ceux qu'on accusait de lancer des mauvais sorts pour provoquer la sécheresse ou attirer les monstres, ceux qui frayaient avec les démons pour obtenir des pouvoirs plus qu'humains.

Maudits, ils l'étaient peut-être. C'était juste plus flagrant pour certains.

Comme l'enfant qu'elle portait contre elle à cet instant.

Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où la jeune femme – non, pas une femme, rien qu'une fille – avait été aperçue par la caravane. Elle se souvenait du regard fou, des marques de morsure et de griffure répandues sur le corps à peine pubère, du ventre énorme qui semblait si déplacé sur la silhouette presque anorexique.

Une fille enceinte chassée du foyer paternel parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer ou épouser le responsable de son état, ce n'était pas franchement une nouveauté. Le clan avait donc recueillie la fille pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle était restée catatonique jusqu'à son accouchement quatre jours plus tard.

A peine l'enfant avait-il été expulsé de son corps qu'elle était devenue pratiquement hystérique. Elle avait hurlé à s'en briser la gorge, gémissant et implorant on ne savait qui, s'en prenant à tous ceux qui l'approchaient, si bien que cinq grands gaillards avaient été nécessaires pour l'attacher.

Pendant six jours, elle était demeurée ainsi. Le matin du septième jour, elle s'était coupée la langue avec les dents et était morte d'hémorragie.

En temps normal, ses actions auraient été placées au crédit de la psychose qui prenait certaines femmes tout de suite après leur accouchement. Sauf que l'enfant n'était _pas _normal. La sage-femme – une vieille mégère qui en avait vu d'autres – avait frémi d'horreur lorsqu'elle avait touché le bébé, tout de suite après sa naissance.

_« Ce n'est pas un enfant d'humain. C'est un changelin ! L'engeance d'un esprit maléfique ! »_

Dans l'Est, la légende des changelins était plus que répandue : quelquefois, c'était un démon ou une mauvaise fée qui possédait un enfant à naître, la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de la progéniture d'une créature inhumaine. Dans tous les cas, l'enfant n'était pas humain.

Le clan s'était réuni et avait sérieusement envisagé d'abandonner le bébé sur le bord de la route, à la merci du climat et des bêtes sauvages. D'autant que le devin avait sorti son grand numéro.

_« Cet enfant est maudit ! Je vois l'ombre recouvrir son futur ! Une ombre mauvaise ! »_

Les enfants du vent suivaient une règle très stricte en ce qui concernait les naissances dont personne ne voulait : si réellement l'enfant était rejeté par toute la tribu, il était abandonné. Mais s'il se trouvait une seule personne pour vouloir de lui, il était officiellement accueilli comme membre du clan.

A première vue, le bébé avait paru condamné. Quel être humain sain d'esprit accepterait-il d'adopter un changelin apparemment voué à marcher dans les traces de son père noir ?

Elle, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait réclamé le bébé.

Inutile de dire qu'elle avait choqué tout le monde. Mais elle était demeurée inflexible.

_« Je ne pourrais jamais me marier puisque je suis la prêtresse du clan. Laissez-moi au moins le droit d'élever cet enfant puisque je n'en aurais jamais de mon époux ! »_

Ils avaient grogné, râlé et tourné en rond, mais avaient fini par lui remettre le bébé.

Le garçonnet était un amour. Toujours fourré dans ses jupes, ne parlant pratiquement jamais, se contentant d'observer ce qui l'entourait avec ses yeux innocents – ces yeux qui effrayaient par leur couleur, _méfie-toi de lui, il porte le mauvais œil !_

Elle aurait tant voulu le voir devenir un homme.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le garder auprès d'elle. Toutes les prêtresses avant elle possédaient la Malédiction, comme elle la détenait également. Les rêves montrant les évènements à venir.

_Des ailes noires. Une gueule reptilienne pleine de crocs acérés. Des yeux jaunes de serpent. Un garçon aux yeux de braise monté sur le dragon, enveloppé dans les ombres qui lui font comme une cape._

L'enfant avait un destin à accomplir. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Peu importe à quel point elle l'aurait souhaité.

Autour d'elle, la forêt était sombre et silencieuse. Ça se comprenait, vu la proximité de l'antre du dragon. Aucun animal n'osait s'en approcher.

Elle sentait la chair de poule courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Qui te dis que le dragon l'acceptera ? Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas le dévorer ?_

Non, le monstre ne ferait pas de mal à son bébé. La Bénédiction lui avait permis de voir la survie du petit, dans tous les futurs possibles.

Bénédiction, Malédiction. Dans les nombreux dialectes de l'Est, le mot était le même, seule la signification changeait selon le contexte. Car la magie était tout autant un fardeau qu'un don.

Elle avait pu sentir le pouvoir de son garçon la première fois qu'elle l'avait serré contre sa poitrine. Mais ce serait à lui d'en faire une bénédiction ou une malédiction. A lui de faire le choix de se laisser consumer par les ombres ou d'entrer dans la lumière.

Elle dénoua l'écharpe qui retenait l'enfant contre elle et déposa gentiment son précieux fardeau à terre. Si elle avait correctement vu, c'était là que le dragon le trouverait. Et alors, sa nouvelle vie pourrait débuter.

Le nœud dans sa gorge pulsa douloureusement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement. Le garçonnet gigota, fronça les sourcils et poussa un petit soupir en forme de mot :

« Mama. »

Comment un simple mot pouvait-il lui donner l'impression qu'elle allait voler en éclats, c'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Des larmes chaudes s'échappèrent sur ses pommettes.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois son bébé sur le front. Et elle murmura à son tour un mot.

C'était un nom qui n'était pratiquement jamais attribué parmi les enfants du vent. Parce que la figure légendaire qui l'avait porté avait été anormale, une pauvre chose sur le fil du rasoir, oscillant sans cesse entre la folie monstrueuse et la bravoure sublime. Un nom qui signifiait aussi bien _destruction _que _renouveau_.

_« Ryos… »_


End file.
